This invention relates to a magnetic joint for a doll and the like, and more particularly to a doll having joint means between each two of segments representing a head, body, upper limbs or arms, and lower limbs or legs. The joint means being adapted to joint the same together operably but removably. Dolls are known, in which respective segments are movably coupled to each other by rubber cords, in an attempt to retain some of those segments in a desired pose. On the other hand, dolls are also known, in which there are prepared several sets of segments of different designs, so that some of these may be combined in any manner desired by the user. With the dolls of such a type, the segments forming such a doll should be coupled together removably, i.e., one segment should preferably move relative to another. For this purpose, a cavity is provided in one segment, while a joint means including a stem having a spherical end, which corresponds to a head of a bone, is provided for another segment. The joint means, however, should allow the stem to be removably held in the cavity in a manner that the stem may be free to move within the cavity and also fixed in position temporarily according to the friction prevailing between the stem and the wall of the cavity. For such a purpose, a relative elastic deformation between the stem and the wall of the cavity is utilized. Thus, the respective segments are made of a material, which provides a desired elastic deformation, such as soft synthetic resin or rubber. Apparently, the softer the material, the easier attachment of one segment to another. However, this suffers from a shortcoming in that, when one segment thus jointed is moved, there may not be achieved sufficient friction to maintain those segments in a desired pose. It follows from this fact, in the case of a joint means described, the material of those segments should provide a considerable toughness in addition to a desired softness, so that there is required a relatively greater force for coupling and removing those segments together and from each other. In case such a doll is intended to be played by a child, the aforesaid shortcoming should be eliminated.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a doll and the like in which a plurality of segments representing for example a head, body, arms and legs are provided with magnetic joints cooperative with each other, so that one segment may be operably but removably coupled to another with ease.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a doll having a magnetic joint means, which allows relative, universal movement of those segments but insures a temporary fixing of those segments in a given position within their movable range. For attaining those objects, the present invention provides a doll having a plurality of segments which are removably coupled together, said doll presenting joint means, in which one joint portion in one segment cooperates with another joint portion in another segment, said joint means including: magnet means which is provided in one segment and consists of a permanent magnet and a pair of pole pieces disposed on the opposite surfaces of the magnet, as viewed in the magnetizing direction; and a portion of another segment to be coupled to said one segment, said portion being made of a magnetic material. The aforesaid pair of pole pieces have extension portions which project outward of the permanent magnet, the extension portions each having joints of a shape matching with the spherical end of the aforesaid portion of another segment to be coupled. In this manner, the aforesaid spherical end is attracted to the extension portion in a removable but movable manner. The term "spherical end" includes an end which provides a spherical or arcuate surface, and thus the term should not be construed in a limitative sense. In addition, the aforesaid segment may represent a head, body, arm or leg of a doll, and may be a decoration of a doll, as the case may be. As can be well understood from the relation of a body to a head, arm or leg, several sub-segments are coupled to a major segment removably but operatively. In such a case, a single magnet means is provided for the major segment, while counterpart joint portion are provided for the sub-segment. In this case, the magnet means in the major segment provides joint positions for each of the sub-segments.